


Comfort

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Gabriel being soft, Gen, Self-Indulgent shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: When things aren't going the best, it's Commander Reyes who steps up and surprises you.





	

Despite your efforts, you couldn't manage this time to find a quick escape route - a way to get yourself out of the Blackwatch training area and to your room for privacy - not this time.

The sensation had set in too soon, and rather than be seen in distress by a fellow agent, you opted to hide yourself in a cleaning supply closet. But the closet only shut you off visually from the operatives; the sound of their voices echoed in the training room as they went through their routine.

Anxiety spread through your chest; had they seen you make your way into there? Could the murmurs on the other side of the door include people mocking you? It only made sense that after various worsening episodes that _someone_ must have caught on to what was going on. You bit your lip, hugging your knees to your body and trying to tune out the sound of people speaking, and hopefully with it the concern that you'll be found out.

You weren't sure how much time passed in the cramped little closet, probably couldn't have been more than half an hour despite having felt like hours. But you didn't feel any better, and it dawned on you that there were no voices to be heard outside the door. Not even the sounds of people training in silence. A new type of dread set in, your breathing became ragged from the adrenaline of all the possibilities of what was going on.

When you heard the sound of the door handle being turned, you looked up and inhaled sharply, holding your breath. Expecting  _something_ bad, but not sure just how bad the confrontation could be.

Commander Reyes stood in the doorway, his large figure blocking out most of the light from the training room. You exhaled. It was the worst possible outcome. On most days, you might have been  _very_ pleased to be around the Commander, mostly thanks to the fact that there'd been some sort of interest brewing for some time. But right now? Anyone else finding you like this seemed better.

You opened your mouth in an attempt to explain yourself, as Reyes down at you with a curious expression. His gaze made you immediately close your mouth, a lump forming in your throat as you tried to do something about the stinging in your eyes.

"I cleared out the area," Reyes spoke in a tone you'd never heard from him before, something unusually _soft_ from your higher-up "you can leave, nobody else will see you."

"C-Commander..." the moment you croaked out the single word, you felt your eyes sting. Just being seen like this was too much - your heart raced to the point of being unbearable. 

Gabriel crouched down in the doorway in front of you, extending an open hand to you.

"I can take you back to your room," he offers, his hardened expression softening, "you can stay here too. I can keep other agents out of the facilities."

You stared at his hand in silence for a moment, before trying to retreat yourself more - despite the wall behind you.

"I'll stay in here," you mumbled weakly. Of course you  _wanted_ do go to your room, but the idea of making the trip through base only brought on more worry; you weren't sure if Reyes accompanying you there could change anything.

"Can I stay?"

Your eyes went wide with surprise as they met his gaze, mouth hanging open just slightly as you found yourself incapable of formulating a response. The fact that he was asking you like this took you off guard, and the first answer you wanted to give was no, but looking at him now make you feel like right now you really didn't want to be _alone._

"Yeah," you nodded, scooting yourself over to the side to offer more room for your Commander.

He stood for a moment to fully bring his body into the storage space, closing the door behind him before he slid down the wall to sit at your side. For a few minutes, the two of you sit in silence.

"I know it's been getting worse," he started, "I'm your Commander, not a dictator. You can ask for help anytime."

Having Reyes trying to offer support and consolation was enough to tip you over the edge. You choked back a sob, eyes burning and a few tears sliding from them and down your cheeks.

"I want to do my job in Blackwatch, not hide in my room anxious all the time," you sniffled as you spoke, trying not to make it any more obvious in the unlit closet that you were crying, even though Reyes could probably tell already.

Your body tensed as an arm slipped around your side, pulling your body closer to the Commander and holding firmly. You reacted instinctively, burying your face against his shoulder, tears falling onto his sweater.

"Your priority should be taking care of yourself, you won't be able to hide when something's wrong - not from me." This time, Reyes spoke more firmly, leaving little room for you to protest against him - even if you wanted to.

"You're warm," you remarked, switching the subject to something more light. Reyes chuckled, tightening his hold around your waist before reaching for your legs with his free arm, putting it under your knees and pulling you without effort into his lap.

Staring up at him in surprise for holding you in such an intimate way, you couldn't help but forget everything else you'd been feeling aside from a mix between embarrassment and a warmth in your chest that extended into your cheeks. It was too dark in the little closet to get a read on him, but it  _seemed_ as though he was smiling.

"Soldier Enhancement," he responded, lifting a hand to his face and using his teeth to tug off his glove.

When he placed his hand on your wet cheek, you immediately leaned your face into his warm touch.

"You've been doing good on your own," he praised, thumb gently wiping what was left of your tears from your cheek, "I'm proud of you - but I don't want you to do it alone anymore."

You turned your head, trying to hide your face in the palm his large hand. Though your heart was still beating too quickly, this time it was something different from the way you felt before. It was a  _good_ feeling, your body relaxing in his warm comforting hold. A smile made its way onto your lips, hidden by the hand you'd buried your face into. Reyes didn't try to pull his hand away, instead used the arm holding you to rub up and down your back soothingly.

"I'm glad you found me," you mumbled into his hand, sighing with relief from all the worry and anxiety you'd felt. You peeked up at Reyes, and in the darkness of the supply closet his smile seemed to make it a lot brighter.

Gabriel leaned forward, and you held your breath as he pressed his lips to the top of your head, holding himself there.

"Me too," he murmured, nuzzling into your hair more affectionately than you thought possible from  _Commander Reyes._

You pulled away from him, meeting his gaze as he furrowed his brow with concern.

"Did I-"

Reyes didn't get the chance to finish speaking. You closed the distance between your faces quick - thankfully not accidentally missing your target in the dark.

Your lips brushed up to his tentatively at first, as if waiting for him to recoil from your advance. When he didn't, you pressed more firmly, and Reyes leaned into the kiss, both of his arms wrapping around you tightly. 

Gabriel's kiss took over completely, his movements hungry for closer contact, your lips firmly working against each other's as he held your bodies as close as physically possible. He only let up on the kiss to murmur your name fondly against your lips before going right back into it.

When he pulled away a short time later, the both of you caught your breath in silence, his hold loosening back to a more comforting hold rather than the passionate grip he had you in.

"S-sorry, Commander..." you weren't sure why your were apologizing exactly, it seemed like Reyes didn't mind and was happy to return the affection, but still you felt worried.

But Reyes only chuckled.

"Still calling me Commander at a time like this?" he teased, tilting your head up and running his thumb back and forth across your jawline, "that might be something else we should work on, but for now..." Reyes leaned forward to close distance between your faces this time, his plush lips brushing against yours softly, holding in place for a moment before he withdrew. 

"Everything will be alright," he said firmly, fingertips stroking your cheek, "I'll make sure of it."

 

 

_"Even if it means hiding with you in a closet."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is probably lacking a lot  
> I haven't been doing well/am home alone/it's been getting worse; so I write what I can when I can.  
> I hope others can find comfort in something like this too.  
> Feel free to suggest other characters for a short comfort fic, I'll probably end up doing at least one other.  
> Might add a chapter with Reaper


End file.
